Dance To Me With Life
by LunaDark14
Summary: Hao is een prins die zijn rijke leven moe is , hij ontmoet dan Yoh een straat danser . Die zijn leven totaal verrandert , en dan ontmoet hij Yoh 's verloofde . Waar Hao zelf iets mee had , wat moet Hao nu doen ?


**Hier is de eerste chapter van ' Dance to me with life ' ! En ja het is Yaoi , in dezen fic . Zijn Hao en Yoh geen broers okay , en Hao is de prins . En Yoh een straat danser . **

* * *

><p><strong>( The Belly Dancer ) <strong>

Het ruikte naar verse kruiden , zweet van mensen en dieren . Verse fruit zaten in bakken , en de geluid van de muziek . En de mensen die rond de markt rondlopen , was gewoon levendig . Een groep mannen lachte , als ze langs de kant een grap maken waren . De vrouwen begroete elkaar , en spreken over hun kinderen . En hoe het huis houden is ." Oh ik geloof dat mijn armen bijna af vallen ." Zeide een vrouw .

" 5 kinderen en al , en een man die al genoeg werkt . Die ocharme Jacobs hij , kan nauwelijks nog op staan . Om zijn eigen kind vast te pakken ." Zeide de vrouw verder , de ander vrouw knikte ja . Als ze luisterde ." Ja ik kan dat geloven , God zegen u om u nog een rustige dagen te geven ." Zeide ze .

De kinderen rende door de straten , en rende door de mensen . Als ze wild achter elkaar roepte , plots botste één van de jongens . Tegen iemand op ." Oh sorry Mr ." Zeide hij de man draaide zich om , de jongen 's mond viel open . Als hij zag wie het was ." Ah ! Echt waar sorry ik had u niet gezien ! " Riep de jongentje , als hij vol vrees op stond . En achter uit liep , de jongentjes vrienden keken ook bang . En sommige mensen merkte , de persoon om en ging achter uit .

Plots kwam de vader van de jongen , en sloeg zijn zoon op de kop . En beide buigde ze voor de man ." Vergeef mijn zoon 's on nodige gedrag , vergeef het hem het is nog maar een kind ." Zeide de man zweet , liep van zijn voorhoofd . Als hij bijna klaar was , om te rennen en zijn zoon mee te nemen . Van de man als hij iets ging doen . De man deed niks , hij glimlachte maar . En aaide de jongens hoofd .

" Het is niet erg Mr , ik vergeef het u zoon . Het is als je zeide , nog maar een kind . Hij is nog heel wild , voor zijn leeftijd ." Zeide de man verder , en draaide om en ging weg ." Heb nog een fijne dag ." Als de man verder weg was , zuchte de man van opluchting . En haalde zijn muts van zijn kop ." God dank u voor een beschermde en respectvolle man , voor ons voeten neer te zetten ." Zeide hij .

De man voelde ogen op hem , dus de anderen mensen . Beginnen hem ook op te merken , Hao Asakura besloot de paleis even te verlaten . Omdat hij genoeg kreeg van de muren , en genoeg kreeg van al die vrouwen . Die beweren zijn bruiden te zijn , _leven is niet meer zoals het was geweest . _Dachte hij en ging even zitten , hij merkte dat de verkoopster nerveus hele tijd . Naar hem keek en dat maakte hem lastig , dus hij stond op en vertrok snel .

Hij kan nog niet eens ergens rustig zitten , wat is dit voor een belachelijke leven . Hij kan niet staan waar hij wil , zonder die vervelende ogen . Hij kan niet zitten waar hij wil , voor de nerveuze gezichten . Hij kan niet praten met wie hij wil , voor de te veel bezorgt heid . Dat ze iets verkeerds gaan zeggen .

Hao was het gewoon moe , maar als hij langs een straatje ging . Hoorde hij muziek en keek langs zich , en zag een grote groep mensen . Hao keek vol vragend naar de mensen , en liep er naar toe . En probeerde over de schouders , van de mensen te kijken . " Huh neem me niet kwalijk ." Zeide Hao ." Mag ik langs ? " De man keek naar hem .

" Wat moet je ? Ga weg klein kind ! " Riep hij Hao keek kwaad naar de man ." Oi ! Dat is de prins jij stommerik ! " Riep een ander man naast hem ." De P-prins ? ! " Zeide de man en keek naar Hao ." Mag ik door ?" Vroeg hij nog eens ." Ja ga maar . " Zeide de man met een rood gezicht , hoe kan hij de prins niet herkennen . De koning zal hem straffen !

Hao liep langs hem heen , en duwde zichzelf door de groep . Als hij bijna bij de midden punt was , bleef hij staan in de 2de rij . En keek met grote ogen , als dansde sjalen als vuur voor zijn ogen zijn . De persoon die in het midden staat , danst heen en weer en neemt de sjaal mee . Als de jongen naar links gaat , wikkelt hij de sjaal beetje over hem . Tot hij draait en de sjaal los laat , de sjaal lijkt voor rond hem .

De muziek waar de jongen op speelt , lijkt op een wild slaap liedje . De jongen maakte bijna slaperige bewegingen , als Hao goed naar de gezicht wou kijken . Zag hij dat de jongen bruin haar en bruine ogen heeft , de ogen lijken om bruine diamanten van chocolade . En zijn haar leek zo zacht als veer , die door de vurige sjaal zit .

Hao kon zijn ogen niet van hem af houden , zijn ogen waren helemaal op hem gericht . Hem de jongen die voor hem danst , Hao likte zijn lippen . Als hij zweet proefde en zijn handen jeuken , die jongen die jongen is gewoon prachtig . De jongen draaide voor de laatste keer , en ging om zijn knieen zitten . Als hij zich weer terug draaid naar de publiek .

En zijn sjaal hield hij omhoog , alsof hij een vurige vlag . Over zich heen doet , en net als of hij in brand staat . Met het zweet die over hem loopt . Iedereen klapte en juichde voor de jongen , de jongen buigde voor de mensen . En geld werd op de grond gegooit , de jongen raapte het op . Hao bleef naar hem kijken , tot dat de mensen weg zijn . En de jongen zijn geld had .

De jongen merkte hem op , en liep hem naar hem toe ." Is er iets meneer ? " Vroeg de jongen ." Huh nee niks je dansde heel goed zelfs ." Zeide Hao met een rood gezicht , en pakte geld uit zijn zakken . En duwde het in de jongens handen ." Ik was te verstijfd , sinds je zo mooi kon dansen . Ik kan niet wachten tot de volgende schow . " Zeide Hao de jongen glimlachte naar hem ." Wel dank je Meneer , binnen 2 dagen ben ik hier weer . En zou op de zelfde tijd stipt dansen ." Zeide de jongen .

" Ik ben Hao ." Zeid Hao ." Ik ben Yoh fijn je te ontmoeten ." Oh ja dezen jongen word echt de zijne , dacht Hao met een glimlach .

* * *

><p><strong> Hao is al van plan , Yoh de zijne te maken ! Go Hao ! geniet van het verhaal , tot de volgende chapter ! <strong>


End file.
